The Last Hope
by thekingre588
Summary: En un mundo devastado por las guerras, conflictos y desastres naturales, la ley del más fuerte es la que prevalece. Ya no hay nada por lo que valga la pena luchar, solo el simple capricho de querer seguir respirando es suficiente como para que aun haya criaturas viviendo en ese desolado plano existencial que se llama "vida". ¿Que pasara con aquellos que se niegan a morir?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Muy buenas! Antes de comenzar la historia, quiero aclarar unos puntos para poder evitar que aquellos que no estén interesados en este tipo de contenidos tengan la opción de dejarlo hasta aquí sin la necesidad de leer de más.**

 **Por lo tanto, si ninguna de las siguientes características arruina tu experiencia en cuanto al contenido del fic, siéntete libre de leerla todo lo que quieras. Sin más por ahora, aquí están los puntos:**

 **1\. Todas las criaturas que tengan la capacidad de pensar y razonar, son capaces de caminar en dos patas (¡Ojo! No son humanos, No son anthros, lo más adecuados para definirlos seria antropomorfos debido a que conservan más características de animales que de personas) esto lo hago principalmente para sentirme más cómodo a la hora de describir escenas que lleven movimiento y acciones con armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo.**

 **2\. Ya que esta historia ocurre en un universo alterno o completamente diferente al que se conoce de la serie. Va a ser algo común ver a muchos personajes pensar y actuar de manera diferente a la que están acostumbrados a ver (así que para cuando vean a derpy saliendo como una traficante de drogas afuera de un yate con kilos y kilos de coca, ya saben porque es(esto es un ejemplo solamente))**

 **3\. Podría decirse que esta historia contara con contenido de violencia, situaciones sexuales y algo de parafilias poco placenteras para la gente común, pero como son los primeros capítulos, este contenido escaseara mucho por el momento así que lean con total libertad.**

 **Agregando algo extra, debo decir por el momento todo puede parecer algo confuso y tal vez muchas dudas no sean respondidas en el primer capítulo, pero tangan la seguridad que mientras avance la historia, más y más información saldrá de él. Sin más por el momento nos vemos.**

 **–** **Diálogos –**

 **"** **Pensamientos"**

 **(Notas del Autor)**

Equestria ¿que se podría decir de este continente? No solamente representaba la mayor potencia mundial en lo que respectaba a poder y cultura, sino que además era el territorio más rico en recursos naturales, minerales preciosos y tierras fértiles dispuestas a cosechar todo lo que pudiera ser plantado. Este majestuoso país que se regía por medio de un sistema de monarquía absoluta, paso varios siglos ganando aliados y tierras con la noble intención de enriquecer el patrimonio de todo aquel que conformaba su basto reino ya fuera propio o aliado.

Lastimosamente al final, el honesto deseo que tenían las regidoras de equestria por establecer una tregua pacífica y amistosa con las demás especies fue opacada rápidamente por un deseo de poder, sangre y codicia que provoco la muerte de millones de inocentes que no tenían nada que ver en el problema desde un inicio. Todos los reinos de todas las especies entraron en conflictos, conflictos que poco después conducirían a guerras, genocidios y masacres.

Todos estaban desesperados y ya nadie confiaba en la forma de gobernar de las princesas de equestria. Miles de súbditos desertaron a otros reinos con la fiel esperanza de que podrían encontrar mejores formas de poder vivir sin que fueran dañados. Pero a pesar de que las princesas habían perdido credibilidad, la mayoría de sus seguidores seguían aferrados a la idea de que ellas traerían una vez más la paz y tranquilidad que tanto había caracterizado su gobierno generaciones atrás.

Los años pasaron, y las desgracias solo fueron aumentando. Una especie de desequilibrio natural trajo consigo una serie de desastres naturales que terminaron rematando la poca estabilidad social que quedaba dentro de los pueblos, ciudades y reinos que componían el basto mundo. El clima se había vuelto loco, lo que antes eran extensos mares y gigantescos arrecifes ahora eran mortíferos desiertos bañados por las grandes capas de calor que generaba el sol sin piedad. Y por otro lado, enormes represas se habían formado en donde solían ser con anterioridad espacios verdes y zonas exclusivamente rocosas. Parecía que el mundo por fin estaba cobrando factura de todo el daño que las guerras le habían hecho durante años.

Por último, dentro de la sociedad de todas las especies muchas cosas habían dado una vuelta de 360 grados, provocando consigo un cambio tan radical que aun para esos días, podría considerarse poco común. Como era de esperarse, Equestria aún permanecía a la cabeza de todos los reinos no solo porque aún conservaba la mayoría de su territorio o porque fuera gobernado por las princesas, sino porque su fuerza militar, compuesta ahora por una gran variedad de especies e instituciones militares, resultaba ser tan eficiente y poderosa a tal grado, que por varias décadas, ningún reino se había atrevido a desafiarlos descaradamente o en menos casos a declararles la guerra, tal vez porque pensaban que sería un suicidio seguro, pero aunque eso fuera así, los deseos de despojar a equestria de su poder y riquezas sería algo que perduraría por toda la vida. Otro gran cambio que azoto a este nuevo mundo fue la misteriosa y muy repentina desaparición de las habilidades mágicas por parte de los unicornios, nadie sabía el origen de dicha incapacidad o por qué había afectado a todos por igual, pero lo que si se sabía era que las princesas equestrianas eran las únicas en su reino que aun podían usar su magia con total libertad, aunque hubo un tiempo en el que decían ya no eran tan poderosas como antes, pero solo eran rumores que nadie había corroborado. Teniendo la idea de que ninguna criatura era capaz de conjurar magia, uno pensaría que todo estaba perdido, pero si bien la ausencia de la magia creaba un enorme vacío, este fue rápidamente llenado por los avances tecnológicos y científicos que se iban descubriendo al pasar de los años por los mejores científicos del mundo. Armas, vehículos e instalaciones novedosas solo eran unas de las muchas cosas que ahora este devastado mundo tenía que ofrecer para sus huéspedes.

Esta nueva era, en la que la ley del más fuerte es la que perdura, nadie está a salvo, nadie es libre, todos les deben a todos y nadie confía en nadie. Solo aquellos con la suficiente frialdad y dureza como para ignorar todas las injusticias en las que se desenvuelve la opresión de esta era, resultan ser los que sobreviven sin la preocupación de que posiblemente al otro día despierten con un cuchillo clavado en la garganta. Pero, hasta cuando deberá ser así…

\- …. -

\- …. -

\- …. –

 **Pueblo Desconocido**

La imagen del panorama se postraba sobre el fondo mostrando como dos siluetas oscuras caminaban a lo lejos con toda la fuerza del sol golpeándolos por la espalda, dándoles una imagen casi espectral dentro del escenario. Este par de individuos se aproximaban a la entrada de un pueblo que estaba principalmente compuesto por una sola y estrecha calle con dos hileras de casas que servían como refugios y establecimientos. En entorno de dicho pueblo era desolador, y no era para más, al parecer los ciudadanos no habían encontrado mejor lugar para instalarse que en medio de un frio y exiliado desierto. La escena hacia parecer que el momento se estaba llevando dentro de una película del viejo oeste.

\- entonces…..¿segura que este es el pueblo? – preguntaba uno de los individuos algo fastidiado mientras se ajustaba en la espalda un extraño bulto enrollado en lo que parecía ser una especie de alfombra. Esta criatura iba vestida con una gabardina café claro que le llegaba casi hasta el suelo, también usaba unos pantalones del mismo color que la gabardina, mientras que en su cuerpo llevaba puesto un chaleco de traje de color negro y esta a su vez se encontraba sobre una camisa color blanca, cabe detallar que también usaba un par de guantes negros cortados en la parte de los dedos y un sombre vaquero del mismo color café que la gabardina y los pantalones

\- pues yo no veo otro por aquí, así que sí, este debe ser – respondía sencillamente su compañero. Este, al igual que el primero, llevaba una gabardina café que casi le llegaba hasta el suelo, la única diferencia que esta tenia era que no poseía mangas y que en su parte trasera llevaba una capucha la cual en esos momentos era usada por el individuo permitiéndole esconder su identidad y dejando expuesto un cuerno, en la parte inferior de su cuerpo llevaba unos shorts ajustados color grises que le llegaban casi hasta las rodillas, mientras que en su cuerpo iba usando una blusa negra cubierta por varias cintos llenos de lo que parecía ser munición de arma de fuego.

\- vale. Entonces busquemos la base para terminar con esto de una buena vez – decía el primer individuo recobrando el paso. Una vez dentro del pueblo, los dos extraños sentían como decenas de ojos se enfocaban en ellos y parecían estarlos juzgando de manera recriminatoria _"Demonios, lo último que necesito es llamar la atención, pero bueno, que se le va hacer"_ pensó el individuo que llevaba cargando el bulto.

\- no lo veo por ningún lado – dijo el acompañante al mismo tiempo que se paraba para ver meticulosamente cada rincón del pueblo, pero lo único con lo que se encontraba era con la mirada desconfiada de todos los pueblerinos que resultaban ser en su mayoría ponis, grifos, uno que otro perro diamante y lobos, además de otras especies que escaseaban en mayor medida.

\- *tsk* sabes que, ya no lo soporto, me estoy muriendo de sed – reprochaba el primer extraño consiguiendo que solo fuera observado más atentamente. Pero una vez que giro su cabeza sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron tras ver, como frente a él, se encontraba una cantina llena del olor a cerveza y sidra – mmmmmm ¿Qué tal si antes de seguir buscando nos echamos una buena jarra de cerveza? ¿eh? – preguntaba esperando convencer a su compinche.

\- ¿cerveza? No lo sé ¿No es aun algo temprano para que te pongas ebrio? – preguntaba reflexiva.

\- ya no empieces con eso. Ahora no estoy de humor – respondía regresando su mirada al pequeño establecimiento - ¡al diablo! Voy a beber. Allí tu si vienes o no – terminaba la conversación mientras se dirigía tranquilamente a la entrada del establecimiento.

\- *suspiro* está bien, pero espérame, recuerda que yo tengo el dinero – decía siguiendo por detrás al primero que, ya para ese momento, se encontraba dentro del lugar.

 **Dentro del Bar.**

La escena cambia ahora mostrándonos el interior de la cantina la cual tenía una barra principal llena de bancas pegada al lado izquierdo de todo el lugar, mientras que del derecho tenia distribuida una docena de mesas redondas con sillas alrededor de ellas. En el lugar solo se encontraban seis ponis, dos grifos, una oveja y un lobo, esto sin contar al cantinero que era un minotauro algo viejo.

\- bien, ahora ¿Dónde nos sentamos? – Decía algo impaciente el primer extraño – ven, sígueme – ordeno mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia una de las bancas de la barra, una vez tomo asiento, se propuso a dejar caer el bulto justo debajo de donde había reposado.

El cantinero que los había visto desde que habían entrado, se apresuró en dejar lo que estaba haciendo para poder atender a los dos peculiares forasteros - que puedo servirles caball…¿eh? – pero el minotauro no termino su frase debido a la sorpresa que se llevó tras poder ver claramente a la criatura que estaba sentado frente a él.

El extraño, ni lento ni perezoso, frunció la mirada después de ver como el minotauro se le quedaba viendo algo impactado – lo siento ¿acaso nos conocemos? O ¿me parezco a alguien de su familia? – pregunto algo malhumorado el individuo consiguiendo que el cantinero entrara en razón y prestara más atención.

\- lo lamento, es solo que no todos los días suelo ver dragones por estos rumbos – declaraba el viejo minotauro revelando la especie a la que pertenecía el extraño personaje.

Se trataba de un dragón color purpura con la parte delantera de color verde claro y algunos picos de la misma tonalidad verde que sobresalían por sus mejillas y parte posterior de su cabeza – bueno, pues no todos los días yo suelo ver criaturas tan feas, pero mira, ahora mismo tengo una enfrente – decía insolentemente el dragón mientras daba una mirada seria.

Al minotauro no le quedo de otra más que aguantarse el insulto debido a que de cierta manera él había cometido primero la falta – entonces ¿nos vas a atender sí o no? – preguntaba el dragón aun mostrando su colérica mirada a un cantinero que intentaba mantener los estribos.

\- por supuesto ¿Qué puedo servirles caballeros? – preguntaba el enorme hibrido taurino con las venas notoriamente marcadas en su frente.

\- ya era hora, a mí me vas a traer una tarra de tu cerveza más fría y para mi compañero ah… - en ese momento el dragón volteo su cabeza para señalarle a su acompañante que pidiera su bebida.

\- para mí solo va a ser un vaso de agua con hielo por favor – decía gentilmente el extraño con una voz más apacible que la del lagarto, al parecer el segundo individuo resultaba ser una fémina – por cierto, me disculpo por la actitud poco caballerosa de mi amigo, es solo que no le gusta que se le queden viendo por mucho tiempo, así que lo siento – explicaba la joven mientras se quitaba la capucha de su gabardina revelando su identidad, la cual era una unicornio de pelaje amarillo con cabello ondulado hacia delante y detrás de color rojo con líneas amarillas.

El viejo minotauro suspiro rendido tras recibir de tan amable manera la disculpa de la joven unicornio – no se preocupe señorita, yo tuve la culpa. En un momento les traigo sus bebidas – respondía retirándose de la pareja.

\- ¡demonios sunset! ya te he dicho varias veces que no debes de disculparte con esos malditos, ellos son los que deberían disculparse – reprendía el dragón purpura a su amiga.

\- por favor spike, sabes perfectamente que no lo hizo con malas intenciones, además, no es necesario buscar problemas donde no los hay, se supone que solo veníamos a refrescarnos un poco – respondía sunset a la defensiva.

\- *tsk* como sea. Lo importante es que ya estamos aquí con este estúpido paquete listo para entregar – decía spike pateando disimuladamente el bulto que yacía debajo de el – y de paso, ya que te volviste la mejor amiga de esa vieja vaca porque no le preguntas donde está la comisaria del imperio esquestriano – decía descaradamente el dragón sabiendo que el minotauro ya estaba muy cerca de ellos.

\- un tarro de cerveza para el dragón – decía mientras le daba bruscamente su bebida a spike – y un vaso de agua fría para la señorita – dijo para entregarle de manera más delicada la bebida a la joven pony.

No paso ni un segundo para que spike se empinara el tarro de cerveza como si de un vaso de agua se tratara - muchas gracias – dijo amablemente sunset dándole una sonrisa al cantinero, pero antes de que este último se retirara la joven unicornio llamo su atención – oiga, antes de que se valla quería preguntarlo algo ¿sabe dónde se encuentra la comisaria imperial equestriana? Sabemos que hay una de sus pequeñas bases instalada en este pueblo, pero mientras entrabamos al pueblo no la vimos por ningún lado – preguntaba serenamente el unicornio amarillo.

\- ¿comisaria imperial? Mmmmm….¡oh! te refieres a esa pequeña cárcel que pusieron los ponis para protegernos a cambio de cooperar con ellos – deducía el viejo cantinero – si claro, está casi a la salida del pueblo. No la notaron tal vez porque está instalada en uno de los tantos negocios de aquí, y como está al lado de otros negocios no resalta mucho a decir verdad, además de que solo hay como cinco soldados ahí – respondía sonando lo más sinceramente posible, no sabía porque esos extraños buscaban ese lugar, pero cualquiera que fuera el motivo, realmente no tenía ganas de entrometerse.

\- gracias, seria todo – finalizo permitiéndole al minotauro regresar con sus labores.

\- asi que…. Al final del pueblo ¿eh? Bueno, en ese caso terminemos rápido con esto para ir al siguiente pueblo – decía spike alzando su tarro para que le trajeran otro.

\- tranquilízate, con el dinero y munición que nos den tendremos suficiente para sobrevivir por unas semanas más – comentaba sunset queriendo tranquilizar la urgencia de su amigo.

Pero mientras el extraño dúo continuaba saciando se sed tranquilamente en el establecimiento, un ruido mecánico generado por una buena cantidad de motores comenzaba acercarse poco a poco al pueblo. Todos los pueblerinos voltearon la mirada a la dirección del ensordecedor sonido, haciendo parecer que conocían al responsable de todo ese escándalo.

\- allí vienen otra vez…. – comentaba nervioso un pony de tierra mientras retrocedía poco a poco de su lugar.

\- ¡oh no! ¿tan rápido paso un mes? – preguntaba un perro diamante preocupado.

\- ¡rápido! ¡rápido! Llamen a los soldados imperiales – gritaba un desconocido.

\- sí, ellos tienen que ayudarnos – decía otra voz consiguiendo que una pequeña multitud comenzara a correr hacia una casa de dos pisos que estaba casi a las afueras del pequeño pueblo.

Desde el interior del bar spike y sunset contemplaban todo el bullicio que comenzaba a formarse por toda la calle gracias a los pueblerinos que corrían desesperados hacia una misma dirección.

\- ¿Qué demonios estará ocurriendo ahora? – preguntaba spike así mismo mientras regresaba su atención a la enorme jarra de cerveza que aún no se terminaba.

\- no lo sé, pero parecen asustados, como se huyeran de algo – respondía sunset sabiendo que su compañero no le había hecho la pregunta en primer lugar.

\- están huyendo de los asechadores – decía el cantinero metiéndose en la conversación de los dos extraños.

\- ¿asechadores? ¿Qué es eso? – preguntaba sunset algo curiosa.

\- son un grupo de bandidos saqueadores de pueblos que normalmente vienen cada mes a llevarse un porcentaje del el dinero y la comida de todas las criaturas que viven aquí. Según dicen ellos, es el pago que debemos darles a cambio de que no nos lastimen. Hijos de puta, ni siquiera deberían llamarse "saqueadores de pueblo" ya que este el único lugar al que atacan los muy malnacidos – respondía el minotauro con mucho odio en sus palabas.

Por su parte, sunset escuchaba cada palabra que decía el viejo mientras que spike comenzaba a sacar un cigarro sin darle mucha importancia a lo que acababa de escuchar, inclusive parecía que ni siquiera había hecho caso – pero supongo que ahora que hay una comisaria del imperio equestriano en el pueblo, ya no habrá nada de qué preocuparse – deducía sunset recordando que cuando una base del imperio se instala en un pueblo, estos tienen la responsabilidad de proteger a todos los habitantes de cualquier amenaza que se presente.

\- ojala fuera así señorita – respondía escéptico el taurino – la verdad es que esta no es la primera vez que una comisaria del reino pony se instala en nuestro pueblo. Esta sería la tercera vez que lo hacen, pero esos cabrones siempre se las arreglan para destruirlas y matar a los soldados que las protegen – confesaba mientras se pasaba un trapo por la cara.

\- ósea que ya van dos veces que destruyen la comisaria imperial – preguntaba la unicornio recibiendo un afirmativo del minotauro.

Segundos después de que terminaran de hablar, una enorme explosión sacudió el pueblo e hizo eco por todos lados originando un momento de caos y pánico que no tardo mucho para convertirse en una persecución entre bandidos y pueblerinos. En ese instante todos los pobladores corrían hacía todas direcciones intentado esconderse para que no fueran atrapados por una pandilla conformada por veinte motociclistas de diferentes especies, lobos, ponis, trolls, hienas, entre otros. Todos ellos vestían ropa de cuero cubierta con decenas de pinchos puntiagudos en todos lados que les daban un aspecto peligroso, también traían consigo armas de fuego simples como pistolas y revolver, otros más llevaban enormes machetes que usaban para golpear el piso y guiar a los asustados pueblerinos como si fueran ganado.

\- corran pequeñajos, corran por sus vidas – soltaba un lobo mientras cortaba con el machete la espalda de un perro diamante.

\- jajajajajaja venga, hay que llevar a esta carne al corral para que no se nos escapen – se burlaba una hiena lamiéndose el hocico y apuntando con su arma la pierna de un pony de tierra, momentos después la hiena jalo el gatillo incapacitando al pony y dejándolo desangrándose.

\- tranquilo maldito, recuerda que buster los quiere vivos – decía un unicornio cortando el brazo de un cordero que abrazaba a su hija por el miedo.

La sangre y el terror estaban reinando el pueblo en ese preciso momento, los motociclistas se jactaban cortando a los pueblerinos sin impórtales que fueran machos o hembras, otros de ellos se metían a las casas con la intención de sacar a patadas a todas las familias que estuviera escondidas.

\- ¡por favor! dejen a mi hija, no ha hecho nada – lloraba una pony mientras veía como esas desalmadas criaturas tomaban a su pequeña y la apartaban junto a las otras hijas menores de los demás pobladores.

\- ¿qué les van hacer? – preguntaba un grifo anciano mientras su nieta era jalada por un troll **(los trolls tienen la apariencia de criaturas deformes con una gran nariz, cola de león, orejas de puntiagudas, enormes garras en las manos y espalda y el cuerpo lleno de un pelaje raposo café que solamente escaseaba en el rostro)**

\- que le importa maldito decrepito, igual ya no podrá cuidarla por mucho tiempo, está demasiado acabado – soltaba el troll golpeando al viejo grifo con una especie de mazo logrando abrirle la cabeza.

\- ¡ABUELO! ¡NO! ¡No lastimen a mi abuelo! – lloraba inútilmente la joven grifo sin poder soltarse del pestilente brazo del troll.

\- jajajajaja ya cállate niña y camina con las demás – decía el troll mientras aventaba a la joven con una brutal fuerza.

Todos los pueblerinos veían impotentes como sus hijas eran apiladas como animales de ganado justo en el centro del pueblo, todas ellas amenazadas por las horribles caras de los motociclistas que aclamaban por una pequeña probada de esa tierna e inocente carne que tenían en frente.

\- no, no, no pueden hacernos esto. Nos prometieron que mientras les diéramos comida y dinero, ustedes no nos harían daño – reclamaba un unicornio indignado por la falta de palabra de los asechadores.

El resto del pueblo también tenía ganas de recriminar las acciones de los bandidos, pero estas ganas cambiaron rápidamente a temor en cuanto escucharon el cañón de una escopeta siendo disparada al aire - ¡ya cállense de una buen vez malditos desgraciados! – todos miraban abiertamente la sonora y gruesa voz que se escuchaba en esos momentos. Todos temblaban al ver como sobre una moto de tres gigantes ruedas llegaba el peor de los "asechadores", se trataba del líder del grupo el cual era un enorme y corpulento oso grizzli que llevaba puesto una chamarra de cuero y unas bermudas militares, toda la chamarra estaba recubierta de pinchos al igual que la de sus camaradas, solo que estas eran lo doble de largas, además en su cuerpo llevaba cargando la escopeta con la que había disparado momentos atrás, y un detalle extra era la enorme cicatriz que cruzaba por su ojo izquierdo que iba desde encima de la ceja hasta casi acabar la mejilla, debido a esta vieja herida su ojo había quedado inservible – si hay alguien aquí que tiene derecho a enojarse esos somos nosotros – rugía autoritariamente el oso dejando callados a todos los presentes – que acaso creen que soy idiota. Ya sé que todos ustedes solicitaron ayuda al imperio de los putos ponis para que vinieran una vez más a este pueblo a instalarse como una maldita plaga de insectos – decía el líder fulminando a todos con la mirada – lastimosamente para ustedes su estúpido plan no funciono, como podrán apreciar haya a lo lejos la miserable casucha que usaban los soldados equestrianos para acomedirse ha sido destruida completamente – decía mientras señalaba a un costado logrando dejar entre ver como un establecimiento de dos pisos ardía como el infierno a causa de unas enormes llamas que envolvían el lugar consumiéndolo poco a poco – y no se diga de aquellos que la habitaban, ahora mismo deben de estar revolcándose en su maldita miseria ¿no es así roger? – preguntaba el oso a un lobo que comenzaba a acercarse a toda velocidad en su moto mientras parecía arrastrar algo desde la parte posterior de su vehículo.

Todos suspiraron de horror al ver como ese lobo llevaba arrastrando desde su moto el cadáver de uno de los soldados ponis que resguardaban en la comisaria – jajajaja así es buster – le respondía el lobo a su jefe.

Allí todos los habitantes entraron en cuenta de que ya no tenían salvación, por tercera vez consecutiva el grupo de los "asechadores" se habían cargado a todos los soldados imperiales que fueron enviados para ayudarlos cuando hubiera problemas.

\- p…por favor señor buster, ¡se lo rogamos! Tenga misericordia. No era nuestra intención traicionar el acuerdo, es solo que…..casi no tenemos recursos para sobrevivir, cada mes ustedes se llevan la mayoría de nuestro sustento y por lo tanto nos dejan casi si nada para comer o vestirnos – rogaba de rodillas una mula con el propósito de convencer al brutal oso que los dejar vivir por esa única ocasión.

\- oh tranquilo mi amigo, claro que lo entiendo – dijo buster serenamente dejando a todos confundidos – es más, estoy tan consiente de que ustedes no pueden siempre cumplir con la cuota requerida que me he tomado la molestia de hacer una excepción por esta única vez – decía el oso como si comprendiera la situación del pueblo.

\- ¿excepción? ¿a qué se refiere con eso? – pregunto temeroso la mula.

\- a que solo por hoy, en vez de llevarme toda su mercancía, ganancias y comida estoy dispuesto a llevarme a sus hijas para que yo y mis amigos no nos sintamos tan solos una vez que regresemos a nuestra guarida. Pero no se preocupen, el próximo mes que viene se las regresaremos sanas y salvas – decía descaradamente buster mientras volteaba a las jóvenes señoritas para mostrarles su aterradora sonrisa – bueno, tal vez no tan sanas, pero de que aún se podrán mover, se podrán mover –

La mula junto a los otros habitantes quedaron petrificados por la horribles palabras que acaba de decir el oso – ¿q..que? no ¡no puede hacer….. – pero antes de que la mula rechazara la propuesta de buster, este último se adelantó para poner el cañon de su escopeta en la boca del pueblerino.

\- al contrario mi amigo, puedo hacerlo – dijo firmemente mientras ponía su dedo en el gatillo del arma – y lo hare – dijo para finalizar con el disparo y esparciendo los sesos de la mula a todos los que estaban detrás de él.

Los gritos de terror absoluto no se dejaron esperar, mientras las jóvenes lloraban y los padres imploraban por piedad. Buster y toda su banda se echaron a reír como unos maniáticos al ver lo inútil que resultaban las plegarias de todas esas criaturas ignorantes por no querer ver como se llevaban a sus pequeñas de sus brazos.

\- rápido cabrones ¡amárrenlas a todas en una sola hilera! Nos las llevaremos a todas de una sola carrera – ordenaba el enorme oso viendo como sus hombres seguían sus instrucciones.

\- señor, señor por favor no se lleve a mi nieta, le prometí a sus padres antes de morir que la cuidaría con mi vida – rogaba el mismo grifo que había sido atacado momentos antes por el troll.

Buster solo miro burlonamente al viejo - ¿protegerla con tu vida? Qué vida anciano, tu estas más muerto que nada. Mejor desaparece si no quieres que me desquite contigo – finalizo el oso subiendo a su moto.

Pero la terquedad del grifo por proteger a su única familia era más grande que cualquier miedo – p…por favor, no se la lleven, tengan misericordia – forzaba el grifo sosteniendo la pata del oso.

\- *gruñido* ¡ya suéltame estúpido! – rugió eufórico buster golpeando con su puño al indefenso grifo.

\- ¡ABUELO NO! ¡POR FAVOR NO! – gritaba la pequeña grifo intentando inútilmente zafarse de la cuerda que ahora amarraban sus manos.

Pero esta se detuvo en seco al escuchar el colérico grito del oso – ¡CALLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ NIÑA! – después de eso el oso se bajó de su moto y camino hacia el viejo grifo que aún se encontraba tirado sobre su espalda – tienes razón, mientras sigas vivo no permitirás que a tu nieta le paso algo ¿verdad? – Preguntaba buster poniendo su pie sobre el cansado cuerpo del grifo – en ese caso, puedo ayudarte a solucionar esto – soltó fríamente al mismo tiempo que sonreía con sus enormes colmillos que parecían pequeñas navajas oxidadas y apiladas sin ningún orden. Después de decir esto, Buster alzo lentamente su pata y la ubico justo arriba de la cabeza del grifo – dile a sus padres que la cuidare muy bien por ti – finalizo para enseguida comenzar a dar pisotones a la cabeza del grifo sin ninguna piedad o remordimiento. A cada pisotón se visualizaba como la cabeza del anciano se comprimía comenzado a moldearse sin ninguna forma en específico. Los gemidos de dolor apenas eran audibles debido a que no pasaba ni un segundo de espera entre pisotón. Lo que si se escuchaba claramente era como poco a poco los pies de buster pasaban de aplastar algo sólido como una piedra a algo de poca consistencia como carne molida.

Todos veían estupefactos la cruel acción del oso, y el cómo este la disfrutaba cual niño jugando algún juego infantil _"es espeluznante, ¿porque? ¿Por qué hace eso?, ¡maldicion! Si tan solo yo, pobre chica ya no le queda nadie, ¿Qué pasara ahora?, ¡ya no hay nadie que nos proteja!"_ Eran algunos de los tantos pensamientos que circulaban entre los presentes.

Nadie movía un musculo, solo seguían allí contemplando la horrible hazaña que acaba de cometer una criatura sin corazón, inclusive la pequeña grifo, que hasta ese momento no había despegado un ojo de la escena, parecía haberse quedado muda por lo que acaba de presenciar, no lloraba, no suspiraba, no gemía, no parecía mostrar emoción alguna, para ella ya todo estaba acabado – jajajajajaja ah…ah…ah ¡demonios!...ah sí que me canse…jajajajaa debería hacer esto más seguido – comentaba victorioso buster mientras recibía ovaciones de sus compañeros – muy bien ¿hay alguien más que quiera proteger con su vida a su hija? – pero nadie dijo nada, el silencio reino durante esos segundos – eso pensé – dijo finalmente el oso subiendo a su moto y guiando a sus hombres hasta su base mientras jalaban a todas las jóvenes que se encontraban amarradas en una sola línea, como si fueran esclavos.

Los pueblerinos veían a sus hijas marchar, solo fue cuestión de segundos para que todas las madres se echaran a llorar en los brazos de la criatura que estuviera más cerca de ellas, no sabían si iban a volver a ver a sus hijas otra vez, y si lo hacían, como se encontrarían después de haber pasado un mes entero con esos monstruos desalmados y sin sentimientos.

A varios metros de distancia de toda la conmoción, se encontraba el cantinero recargado en una de las paredes exteriores de su negocio, solo observando el tétrico ambiente que se postraba en esos precisos momentos frente a su morada – *suspiro* pero que mierda de vida. En momentos así es cuando me pregunto si lo mejor hubiera sido morir como un honorable soldado en "la gran guerra de territorios", en lugar de morir en manos de una pandilla llena de cobardes sin escrúpulos – reflexionaba el minotauro mientras aun contemplaba a las familias destrozadas.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el viejo cantinero regresara, a paso lento, al interior de su local y una vez allí dentro se diera cuenta de que los dos forasteros seguían estáticos en sus respectivos lugares sin hacer mucho caso a todo el escándalo que habían originado el grupo de los "asechadores" – je, parece que no les importa mucho los problemas por los cuales está pasando el pueblo ¿verdad? – preguntaba el minotauro esclareciendo la falta de interés que tenían los extraños con respecto al ataque que acaba de sufrir el pueblo.

\- en lo absoluto. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta hasta que escuche como alguien le disparaba con una escopeta a otro – respondía cortante el dragón sin mostrar ninguna emoción

\- bueno, no los culpo. Realmente en estos días es difícil encontrar a alguien que se preocupe por los problemas de los demás. Todas las criaturas ya están acostumbradas a solo velar por su propia seguridad. Ya les da igual si matan a sus vecinos, conocidos o amigos, mientras no se metan con su familia para ellos ya es más que suficiente. Si las cosas siguen así no sé hasta dónde iremos a parar – soltaba el minotauro en un momento de lucidez y honestidad que parecía que llevaba guardando para cuando alguien quisiera escucharlo. Estaba consciente de que a los dos individuos no les importaba en lo más mínimo lo que les digiera, el solamente quería decir lo que pensaba en esos precisos momentos sin importarle como a quien se lo soltara.

Sunset, intentando ser lo más cortes posible, creyó que lo mejor era no intentar dejar al minotauro solo con sus pensamientos – bueno, si me lo pregunta yo aún creo que existe bondad dentro de las criaturas de este mundo – declaraba sunset consiguiendo una mirada curiosa del cantinero.

\- en serio, ¿Por qué lo crees? – preguntaba el minotauro.

Spike ante la conversación solo se limitó a sacar un cigarro y a encenderlo sin impórtale lo más mínimo la conversación – no lo sé realmente. Solo sé que a pesar de lo frio y destrozado que pueda parecer una criatura, uno no debe olvidar que dentro de él, muy dentro de él, aún conserva un corazón. Las criaturas de este mundo solemos estar conectadas a un gran número de sentimientos, sentimientos que aparecen y se fortifican según la situación por la que estamos pasando. Por ejemplo, esos bandidos se la pasan atacando este pueblo porque están conscientes de que más allá del odio y la ira que sienten los pueblerinos hacia ellos, el sentimiento que más abunda en su interior es el miedo, el horror, el temor de ver como sus vidas son arrancadas de sus manos sin poder hacer algo al respecto – explicaba sunset mostrando su completa sinceridad al minotauro. – es una manera muy cruel de usar las emociones y sentimientos de los demás, pero así como unos se inclinan por los sentimientos negativos, también hay quienes pueden hacer todo lo contario, pueden abrir sus sentimientos de manera honesta y sincera y de esa manera crear un lazo tan fuerte de armonía y paz que no puede llegar a ser roto por nada en el mundo. Por eso creo que si fuera cierto eso de que ya no existe bondad en este mundo, todos estaríamos muertos del miedo esperando solamente a que alguien acabara con nosotros – declaraba segura de sus palabras la unicornio consiguiendo que el minotauro sonreirá por la sinceridad con la que sonaba.

\- jajajaja ¡por dios sunset! Realmente sonaste como si te creyeras tu misma toda esa mierda que acabas de decir – decía spike como si en vez de escuchar una afirmación hubiera escuchado una broma

\- spike… - suspiro sunset algo decepcionada. Ella sabía que el dragón tenía una forma de pensar muy pesimista, pero usualmente cuando tocaba esos temas con alguien más, el acostumbraba a estar callado.

\- je, no importa señorita. Con lo que usted me dijo ya me doy por satisfecho, realmente me sorprende que vea de esa manera el mundo – comentaba el minotauro comenzado a alejarse – pero sabe, tal vez tenga razón en eso de los sentimientos. Mientras aun le tengamos miedo a esos infelices, jamás podremos sentirnos en paz – finalizaba metiéndose a la parte trasera del establecimiento

\- si te querías meter a la conversación solo me lo hubieras dicho spike – decía algo indignada la unicornio.

El dragón no le dio importancia y solo prosiguió a apagar su cigarro sobre el cenicero de la barra – sí, sí, lo que digas. Venga, ya es hora de irnos, déjale el dinero sobre la barra y échame una mano con esto que estoy realmente cansado de toda esta mierda – ordenaba el dragón mientras comenzaba a alzar el bulto que traía desde un extremo.

Sunset suspiro derrotada sabiendo que no ganaría nada por reprender a su amigo – de acuerdo, yo también me quiero ir lo más rápido posible de este pueblo – finalizo para dejar el dinero junto una propina y comenzar a levantar el otro extremo del enorme paquete.

 **Continuara….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, en serio, se los agradezco muchísimo, me encanta saber que están interesados. Y lamento la demora, es solo que estuve arreglando las cosas para regresar a clases y como no tengo internet los asuntos se complican, pero bueno, aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo.**

El sol comenzaba a meterse finalmente por el horizonte, lo que significaba que muy pronto su astro contrario haría acto de presencia sobre el firmamento para dar paso a la siguiente mitad del día. Al contrario del infernal calor que distinguía la temperatura del día, la refrescante brisa del aire comenzaba a soplar refrescando todo a su paso, dándole un alivio a todo aquel que había sufrido por los rayos ultravioletas del sol.

Sin embargo, ese alivio ocasionado por el refrescante aire no era algo que pudiera sentir en esos momentos una pequeña comunidad ubicada muy a lo lejos de unas tierras áridas. ¿La causa? El arribo de unos bandidos y la injusta separación de los lazos familiares que unían a padres e hijas, solo por el simple deseo de satisfacer sus más bajos instintos.

Allí, en medio de la angosta y extensa calle, se encontraban los habitantes del pueblo compartiendo su pena y pesar con todos aquellos que llevaban el mismo dolor en su pecho.

\- ¿y ahora que hacemos? No podemos dejar que se lleven a nuestras hijas –

\- pero tampoco podemos pelear con ellos. Ya vieron de lo que son capaces –

\- tal vez si llamáramos a las fuerzas imperiales una vez más…. –

\- no tiene caso. Con esta ya van tres veces que destruyen la comisaria, además la solicitud de ayuda tardaría unas semanas en llegar, para ese entonces nuestras hijas podrían….. –

La lluvia de opiniones se dejaba caer por todo el lugar. Criaturas opinando, otras sugiriendo y otras más llorando. La desesperación se manifestaba en su máxima plenitud en todos aquellos pueblerinos que buscaban una forma de solucionar el problema.

\- maldición, maldición, ¡maldición! ¡Ya no lo soporto más! Esos malditos tienen a mi hija, debo hacer algo ahora mismo –

\- ¡espera idiota! No te precipites, o es que acaso quiere terminar como Rudolf, el pobre solo quería proteger a su nieta y mira como termino –

El pueblo entero estaba sumido en pánico e histeria, tanto era así, que ni siquiera fueron capaces de percibir a los dos individuos que se encontraban pasando, en esos momentos, justo a través de ellos mientras cargaban un bulto con forma sumamente peculiar.

\- ¡demonios Sunset! Camina más rápido por favor – exigía el dragón a su compañera.

\- ¡lo siento Spike! pero no todas las criaturas tenemos las patas tan largas como los dragones, y si tanto te molesta mi ritmo, puedes cargar tu solo el paquete – reprendía la unicornio que se encontraba sujetando la parte inferior del bulto.

\- mmm… joder, sigo sin ver la comisaria por ningún lado. ¿En dónde te había dicho ese maldito que se encontraba? – preguntaba Spike volteando a todos lados, pero lo único que veía a la lejanía era a mas civiles gritando y un establecimiento de dos pisos cubierto de fuego.

\- dijo que se encontraba cerca de la salida del pueblo, en medio de unos negocios – respondía Sunset volteando a ver a la misma dirección que Spike – Sin embargo también dijo que posiblemente sería difícil identificarla debido a que está instalada en uno de estos establecimientos, y al parecer tenía razón – concluyo la pony mientras agachaba las orejas.

La situación no mejoraba para nada, Spike comenzaba a perder los estribos por la gran cantidad de quejas y lloriqueos que escuchaba a su alrededor. Era como si no hubiera sido suficiente castigo el haber pasado días enteros vagando por ese mundano desierto intentando encontrar un mísero lugar en cual pudieran darse un respiro.

Realmente el lagarto estaba estresado, lo último que necesitaba era seguir aguantando ese escándalo por más tiempo – *Grrrrrrrr* ¡SE PUEDEN CALLAR DE UNA PUTA VEZ! – grito con todas sus fuerzas logrando callar de golpe a todos las criaturas, que hacía solo unos segundos, no se daban cuenta de su presencia.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunto nervioso un pony de tierra.

\- son los forasteros que llegaron en la tarde –

\- pero… ¿Qué querrán? – preguntaba un burro.

\- ta…tal vez sean bandidos también – murmuraba alguien entre la multitud.

Sunset, alerta y precavida, se adelantó a explicar con la única intención de que los pobladores no los categorizaran como criminales – ¡por favor! No se alarmen, solo estamos de paso, en unos momentos nos iremos de aquí – aclaraba mientras dejaba el bulto a un lado y levantaba los brazos en muestra de paz.

Spike por su parte, dejo caer igualmente el bulto al piso y prosiguió a meter sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

\- entonces… ¿Qué qui…quieren? – preguntaba dudoso un perro diamante.

\- solo queremos saber dónde se encuentra la comisaria de las fuerzas imperiales equestrianas, solo eso – decía aun con los brazos al aire.

\- p…por supuesto – contestaba el mismo perro diamante haciéndose a un lado para que los dos extraños visualizaran de frente el único establecimiento que estaba repleto de llamas – ahí la tienen -

Tanto Spike como Sunset abrieron los ojos en su totalidad, tras ver como el principal motivo por el cual habían pasado días sufriendo en ese desierto sin descanso, ahora estaba repleto de fuego en todos sus rincones. Parecía una broma cruel del destino, si tan solo se hubieran atrevido a preguntar cuando apenas habían llegado al pueblo y no se hubieran metido a esa cantina, podrían haber tenido una oportunidad, ahora todo se había ido al carajo.

Spike crujió los dientes de una manera tan amenazadora que incluso logro que todos los espectadores retrocedieran por temor a salir lastimados por algo que ni siquiera era su culpa – me…cago…en…la ¡PUTA! – soltó el dragón mientras lanzaba su sombrero al piso, dejando al descubierto su apariencia ante todos los presentes.

 _"_ _U…un ¡¿dragón?!"_ pensaron todos aquellos que eran ajenos a la identidad del lagarto.

\- Spike, cálmate por favor – suplico Sunset no queriendo llamar más la atención.

\- ¡y una mierda Sunset! Como esperas que me calme después de que pasamos todos esos días en vela cargando a este estúpido – se quejaba el dragón mientras pateaba fuertemente el bulto, mandándolo a volar y provocando que se desenvolviera de la parte superior.

Esta acción capto el interés de un pony que estaba algo cerca del lugar en donde había caído el paquete – ¿eh? ¿Pero qué es eso? – se preguntó para enseguida acercarse poco a poco al objeto.

\- debes tranquilizarte, no es para que te alteres, solo debemos buscar el siguiente pueblo más cercano y…. – pero Sunset no termino debido a una brusca interrupción de su compañero.

\- ¡estas bromeando! Que acaso no recuerdas que la última vez que tardamos mucho tiempo en llevar un encargo a una comisaria, no nos pagaron ni un centavo porque el cabron tenía la cara tan destrozada por los gusanos que ni siquiera fueron capaces de reconocerlo – decía Spike mientras se frotaba la frente.

\- si pero…. –

\- ¡AAAHHHHHHHHH! – A causa de un repentino y sonoro grito de horror, la discusión entre Spike y Sunset se tuvo que parar de golpe - ¡u…un…un cu…cuerpo! Ellos lle…llevan un cuerpo – tartamudeaba él pony intentando asimilar la sorpresa que se acababa de llevar.

\- ¿un cuerpo? ¿Qué demonios hacen ellos con algo así? –

\- ¡lo sabía! También son asesinos –

\- no se les acerquen. Pueden ser peligrosos –

\- ¡demonios! ¿Hasta cuándo van acabar las desgracias? –

\- ¡rápido! Hay que huir –

La unicornio se pasaba la pesuña por la cara maldiciendo se estúpida suerte, _"lo que nos faltaba"_ pensó viendo como todos los pueblerinos se alistaban para salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

Sunset, viendo que se quedaban sin opciones, opto por intentar explicarle a los civiles el motivo de su visita, esto sin llegar a dar muchos detalles, porque sabía que si lo hacía, Spike se enojaría con ella – ¡por favor! Lo digo en serio. Mi amigo y yo no les haremos daño, si así lo quisiéramos no estaríamos intentando razonar con ustedes ahora mismo – decía tratando de conservar la calma.

\- en…entonces ¿porque llevan a un muerto con ustedes? – preguntaba escéptico un cordero.

La pony amarilla lanzo su mirada al cuerpo, que para ese entonces, ya tenía la cabeza casi al descubierto mostrando que era una especie de gran felino de color gris con algunas manchas en la cara – ¡ah eso! Es solo un encargo que debíamos hacerles llegar a las fuerzas imperiales lo más pronto que fuera posible, pero como se habrán dado cuenta, no contábamos con que la comisaria de aquí seria destruida, es por eso que estamos algo… frustrados, pero ¡oigan! no por eso tienen que temernos jejeje – explicaba la unicornio sonriendo improvisadamente para convencer a los presentes de que nos les harían daño.

Un grifo que aún seguía dudando, creyó que lo mejor era seguir cuestionándolos para estar seguros de que no les harían nada – si pero…. –

\- ¡oigan idiotas! En primer lugar, a ustedes no les importa un carajo el motivo o razón por la cual estamos aquí, y en segundo lugar, nosotros no les debemos ninguna respuesta como para que sigan preguntándonos que y que no vamos hacer, así que déjense de joder con esa mierda, si nos creen o no ya es su problema, no nuestro. ¡Vámonos Sunset! – aclaraba Spike reacomodándose su larga gabardina.

La pequeña acción del dragón atrajo la mirada incauta de algunas criaturas, ya que estas fueron capaces de percibir una extraña placa que el reptil tenía muy bien posicionada en su pectoral derecho. Algunos de ellos se asombraron tras poder identificar a que institución le pertenecía dicho emblema.

\- Espera, esa placa. ¿Us…ustedes son "Cazarrecompensas"? – preguntaba una vieja cabra mirando detalladamente el objeto en el pecho del dragón. Se trataba de un trozo hecho, puramente, de plata y la cual tenía forma de un escudo medieval, en el centro del mismo, estaban esculpidas dos revolvers mágnum **(es un tipo de pistola que se caracteriza por llevar la munición dispuesta en un tambor o cilindro)** con los cañones inclinados frente a frente y una sobre la otra dándole una apariencia de "X". El último detalle que tenía la insignia era un par de alas de pegaso que salían de los extremos laterales de las armas y que se asomaban finamente por los costados del objeto decorativo, esto hacia parecer que las dos armas de fuego estaban aladas.

Una vez que todo el pueblo sabía a qué se dedicaban los dos extraños, las dudas comenzaron a hacerse presente – ¡claro que lo son! Por eso se me hacía muy conocido ese escudo – decía alguien entre la multitud

\- ¿cazarrecompensas? ¿Ellos no son los que trabajan para el imperio equestriano? –

\- si ¡así es! Ellos atrapan criminales a cambio de dinero y luego los llevan con las fuerzas imperiales para que se hagan cargo –

\- entonces por eso ese sujeto está muerto. Era un criminal ¿no es así? –

\- Por supuesto, para eso querían saber dónde estaba la comisaria. Venían a entregar el cuerpo de esta criatura porque había cometido crímenes –

\- ¿eso quiere decir que son buenas personas? –

\- deben serlo. No por nada trabajan para el reino de equestria –

\- pero si trabajan para las fuerzas imperiales. ¿Por qué no nos ayudaron cuando Buster se llevó a nuestras hijas? – pregunto un desconocido haciendo entrar en razón a todos los que aún estaban tratando de asimilar el verdadero oficio de los dos forasteros.

\- ¡un momento idiota! ¿Quién demonios dijo que trabajamos "para ellos"? – preguntaba spike mirando a toda la multitud – aprende a diferenciar, nosotros no trabajamos para nadie, nuestro único trabajo consiste en atrapar, vivo o muerto, a toda aquella criatura que tenga un precio por su cabeza – soltaba spike con una mirada dura y fría – la única razón por la que nos asociamos con el reino equestriano, es porque ellos son los que ofrecen más dinero por los criminales que atrapamos, y eso se debe a que ningún otro reino tiene tantos enemigos como los tiene equestria. Por eso no se confundan, si estuviéramos trabajando para ellos, entonces les tendríamos que tener algo de lealtad, lo cual no existe. En cualquier caso, si un día llegara otro reino ofreciendo mayores recompensas por los criminales que quieren atrapar, entonces nos asociaríamos con ellos, y eso solo por conveniencia. Es por eso que deben dejar de creer que nosotros somos solo otros perros del imperio – explicaba el dragón con una tonalidad autoritaria.

\- ¿pero su trabajo consiste en atrapar criminales? ¿No es así? – pregunto un pegaso de color marrón con crin anaranjada y que parecía tener una ala rota.

\- se supone que si – respondió secantemente el reptil purpura.

Después de responder eso, el pegaso comenzó acercarse poco a poco hasta estar finalmente a solo centímetros del rostro del forastero - ¡entonces porque no hizo algo al respecto cuando vinieron esos infelices a llevarse a nuestras hijas! – soltó bruscamente el pegaso mientras jalaba a Spike del cuello de su gabardina para acercarlo más a su nostálgica cara.

\- ¿mmh? –

\- ustedes llegaron mucho antes que los asechadores, pudieron habernos ayudado cuando pedíamos ayuda, pero no lo hicieron – decía el pony soltando algunas lágrimas, Spike seguía sin decir nada y Sunset solo contemplaba la escena- se supone que ustedes son asesinos profesionales capaces de matar a cualquiera que haya cometido crímenes contra la corona de equestria, porque ¡demonios! No detuvieron a esos….esos desgraciados…*snif* ahora nuestras hijas están en sus manos y solo los dioses saben que horribles cosas les están haciendo ahora mismo. ¡Maldición! Acaso no les importo absolutamente nada que esos infelices masacraran a dos criaturas a sangre fría. Incluso Rudolf dio su vida para proteger a su nieta y ustedes….ustedes…ustedes solo – las duras palabras que salían de la boca del pegaso hicieron recordar a todos los pueblerinos la dura situación por la que aún estaban pasando, pero también, les hizo darse cuenta que cada palabra que decía era verdad, se supone que una vez que un pueblo o una ciudad independiente crea un acuerdo con el imperio equestriano, este se vuelve automáticamente territorio del reino, y si los cazarrecompensas estaban asociados con las fuerzas militares del imperio, lo más lógico sería que también se hicieran cargo de los criminales que asechan esos nuevos territorios.

El pegaso estaba destrozado, ya ni siquiera era capaz de alzar la mirada, si no fuera porque aún tenía la esperanza de ver a su hija, hubiera dejado que el dolor que sentía en su caso derecho lo demoliera junto a sus otras extremidades – escúchame bien estúpido ¡nunca! Vuelvas a hablarme así – amenazaba el dragón mientras sostenía fuertemente la muñeca derecha del pegaso, consiguiendo que este último dejara de sujetarle del cuello.

El pony, sin poder soportar la gran presión que ejercía Spike sobre su muñeca, gimió de dolor y comenzó a forcejear para que el dragón lo soltara.

\- Detente Spike – intervino Sunset poniendo su casco en el hombro de su compañero.

El reptil purpura parecía no hacer caso ya que aún mantenía firme su agarre. Sin embargo, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que terminara cediendo a la petición de su amiga y comenzara a soltar la extremidad del pegaso, pero no sin antes arrojarlo de imprevisto al piso - ¿quieres saber porque no los ayude? – Preguntaba mientras rebuscaba el interior de su gabardina - ¡toma! Ahora dime, ¿ese es un asechador? – volvía a preguntar después de haberle lanzado al individuo una especie de cartel con la imagen de una criatura en la cual podía leerse la leyenda "SE BUSCA" con letras grandes y remarcadas en la parte superior.

El pony quedo confundido, pero no por eso iba a quedarse callado – n…no, no se parece a ninguno – respondía dudando mientras veía detenidamente la imagen.

\- ¡NO! ¿Qué tal este? ¿Se parece a uno? ¿O este? Este también – preguntaba sin parar el dragón sacando varios carteles con diferentes criaturas plasmadas en ellas

\- no, no, no se parecen a ninguno de ellos –

– vamos revisa bien, no por nada debes estar reclamándome, ¡ten! Revísalos ¡revísalos todos! ¡Vamos! ¡No pares de revisar! – exigía lanzándole una pila de esos papeles que tenía amarrados como si fuera un fajo de billetes.

El pobre pegaso, sin comprender a donde quería llegar el cazarrecompensas, comenzó a ponerse nervioso y solo a contestar lo que se le venía a la mente – no, no, no, no, no…..¡YA LE DIJE QUE NO! – Grito exasperado el pueblerino consiguiendo que Spike parara – ¡Por favor! Deje de lanzarme esas hojas, ya le dije que ninguno de ellos es de los "asechadores" – respondía con completa sinceridad.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no querías que te explicara porque no los había ayudado? Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta – decía Spike apuntando a los carteles.

Sunset, que hasta entonces seguía mirando, supo que no tenía sentido que Spike siguiera explicando ya que ninguno de los que estaban presentes iba a comprender a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

\- miren, lo que este dragón insensible quiere decir es que los cazarrecompensas no tienen ninguna obligación de detener o atrapar a cualquier criminal que se les aparezca, y mucho menos a los que atacan a los pueblos como bandidos. Ellos solo tienen la misión de capturar o matar a todo aquel infractor que sea buscado por equestria y que tenga un precio por su cabeza – explicaba Sunset queriendo ayudar al pony a levantarse.

\- en otras palabras, si el maldito no vale ni un centavo, entonces no me interesa – decía Spike cortantemente.

\- así que…¿de eso se trata? – Preguntaba el pegaso sin tomar la pesuña de la unicornio que intentaba ayudarlo a pararse – todo es solo una cuestión de dinero ¿eh? Las vidas, las familias, los hijos, nada de eso importa, ahora todo se trata de ganar algo a costa de las desgracias de los demás – volvía a hablar el pony.

\- si tú lo dices – respondía el dragón – aunque aparte de eso…¿En serio crees que voy arriesgar mi vida por salvar a las hijas de unos fulanos que apenas conocí hace unos minutos? tal vez esos asechadores no sean la gran cosa, pero ir por ellos significaría un derroche de munición y recursos. Y siendo sincero, ahora mismo no puedo malgastar lo poco que me queda – aclaraba recogiendo de vuelta todos los carteles de criminales que había tirado.

Todo el pueblo estaba mudo, nadie decía nada, y al parecer no tenían interés de hacerlo. El dragón había dejado más que claro, que no tenía intención de ayudarlos a recuperar a sus hijas, no importaba que tanto rogaran o suplicaran, bastaba con ver su gran indiferencia para entender que no cedería a sus peticiones.

\- de acuerdo ¿quieres dinero? – Preguntaba el pegaso mirando desafiante al cazarrecompensas – entonces toma, toma, ¡toma todo lo que tengo! No me importa quedarme sin nada – ofrecía sacando todo las monedas que tenía en sus bolsillos, además de quitarse una cadena que parecía de oro – no me importa perder todo esta noche, que más me dan las cosas materiales….pero….lo único que te pido….es que….¡salves a nuestras hijas! – suplicaba hincándose frente a Spike y arrimándole desde el piso, todas sus cosas de valor - ¡por favor! No sabes cuánto las necesitamos, no queremos que esos miserables les hagan daño ¡por favor! ¡Ayúdanos! – gemía el pegaso volviendo a soltar lágrimas de impotencia, impotencia de no poder defenderse de los asechadores, impotencia por no haber ayudado a su hija, impotencia de tener que pedirle a alguien más que arregle sus problemas.

Spike solo lo miraba sin mostrar condescendencia, realmente le parecía patético que otras criaturas le pidieran ayuda aun sabiendo lo desastroso y caótico que era el mundo actualmente, odiaba que lo consideraran como un tipo de justiciero que debía brindar su ayuda a quien más lo necesitara. ¡Un demonio! Él no tenía la obligación o responsabilidad de hacerse cargo del asunto, por que debería importarle las suplicas de ese pobre diablo, solo porque los cazarrecompensas prácticamente cazaban criminales por dinero, no significaba que debía aceptar cualquier trato que tuviera de por medio una "recompensa", en ese caso, lo que ese pueblo necesitaba eran "Mercenarios".

\- Spike…. – llamo Sunset a su amigo, pero este no le hizo caso.

\- olvídalo viejo, todo el dinero que me ofreces no alcanza a cubrir la vida de todas la hijas de los habitantes, je, de hecho ni siquiera cubre la vida de tu hija, mejor vete haciendo a la idea y empieza a empacar sus cosas, tal vez para la próxima puedas ofrecerme algo mejor – respondía Spike dándose la vuelta listo para retomar su camino fuera del pueblo.

El pegaso se quedó allí, sin mover ningún musculo, estaba destrozado, las palabras que le había dedicado el dragón le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, ya no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar – realmente lo siento – se disculpó cabizbaja la unicornio con melena flameante. Realmente le dolía irse de esa manera del pueblo, pero no podía hacer nada, convencer a Spike de tomar una decisión que no quería realmente era difícil, incluso para ella.

– ¡ESPEREN! – Grito un individuo logrando detener el rumbo de los dos forasteros – dices que ese dinero no es suficiente para pagar el rescate de nuestras hijas ¿verdad? Pues aquí tienes más – ofrecía una cabra lanzándoles un saco con una cantidad considerable de dinero.

Este hecho capto el interés de Spike, sin embargo aún no cambiaba su semblante – sigue siendo muy poco – volvía a decir sin mucha importancia.

\- ¿Qué tal ahora? – preguntaba ahora un viejo lobo arrojando otro pequeño saco con monedas.

\- ¿están bromeando? ¿Verdad? – preguntaba arqueando una ceja.

\- ¿y ahora? – era el turno de una oveja preguntar mientras lanzaba su propio saco.

\- espera, aún falta mi parte – interrumpía un perro diamante.

\- y la mía – gritaba un pony de tierra

A partir de ahí, cada uno de los pobladores se retiraba a su respectivo hogar, con el propósito de terminar regresando, segundos después, con todas sus pertenencias de valor y ofrecérselas como recompensa al dragón.

\- toma esto es todo lo que tengo – confesaba un grifo arrojando su parte al montón de riquezas que iba acumulándose.

\- esto es lo mío –

\- todo sea por nuestras hijas –

\- no me importa regalarle mis posesiones, pero por favor ¡sálvelas! – decía un unicornio.

Sunset veía conmovida como todas las criaturas se deshacían de lo poco que les quedaba, solo con el único fin de convencer a su amigo de que rescatara a sus hijas, sin embargo, a pesar de que se había apilado una cantidad considerable de riquezas sencillas, el dragón no parecía querer ceder tan fácilmente, se le notaba en su cara.

\- *grrrrrr* ¡No! no ¡Ya les dijo como cien veces que no importa cuánto dinero junten ahora! ¡No es suficiente! Y ¡no pienso ir por sus hijas! Así que paren de una vez – aclaraba en un último intento de hacerles entender a todos esos animales que no tenía intención de ayudarlos.

Y al parecer, había funcionado ya que todos los presentes pararon casi de inmediato aún con sus posesiones en los brazos y sus miradas hacia abajo queriendo asimilar las ultimas palaras pronunciadas.

– No tan rápido amigo mío, aún es muy pronto para que tomes una decisión – soplo una voz mientras recibía las miradas de la multitud, se trataba del mismo viejo minotauro que atendía el bar en el que Spike y Sunset habían estado hace un rato, solo que en esta ocasión llevaba cargando a sus espaldas un enorme saco que producía un extraño sonido metálico – déjame presentar antes mi parte de la recompensa, tal vez te haga cambiar de opinión, pero…..si aun así, te niegas a ayudarnos, entonces dejaremos de insistirte – aseguraba el cantinero con una mirada segura.

Ahí fue entonces que dejo caer el pesado saco frente a todos, revelando que este estaba lleno de kilos y kilos de monedas de oro y varios diamantes – antes de que me instalara en este pueblo, tuve la oportunidad de tomar algunos tesoros que el ejército del imperio para el que trabajaba había confiscado de otros reinos. Al principio lo había hecho con la ilusión de poner algún tipo de negocio que me ayudara a librarme de esas viejas ataduras que tenía con el ejército y sus leyes, pero fue inútil, fuera a donde fuera, la visión que tenía sobre mi futuro fue opacada rápidamente por la terrible verdad que no deseaba confrontar, este mundo ya no era el mismo de antes – confesaba el minotauro mirando decepcionado todo el botín que llevaba guardando durante años – desde entonces, todas estas malditas monedas y joyas han estado guardadas sin ningún propósito en especial. Varias veces pensé en dárselas a los "Asechadores" a cambio de que dejaran este pueblo en paz, sin embargo, cada vez que veía como se regocijaban con el terror de los habitantes sabía que solo sería un desperdicio inútil. Ellos no atacan a este pueblo por las ganancias, el dinero o la comida…..ellos solo lo hacen porque les gusta hacerlo, y porque les excita ver a otros sufrir – reflexionaba el taurino haciendo que todos lo miraran con asombro y sorpresa – por eso mismo ahora estoy aquí frente a ti, ofreciéndote todo mi tesoro con tal de que rescates a esas pobres jovencitas. Mis esperanzas en este mundo terminaron hace décadas, no dejes que las de ellas terminen hoy – suplicaba el minotauro arrodillándose.

El semblante de Sunset se afligía por la lástima que sentía hacia ese pobre minotauro, al parecer la vida se había hecho cargo de enseñarle por las malas que la esperanza y los sueños eran meras ilusiones que uno mismo se hacía al no querer aceptar la cruel realidad a la que estaban sometidos, pero entonces si sabía esto, ¿porque depositaba su confianza en dos asesinos como ellos? _"será posible…..que el aun….."_ Pensó fugazmente la unicornio para enseguida generar una pequeña sonrisa que denotaba su alegría.

\- *suspiro* ¡maldición! Realmente son unos necios – se quejaba el dragón pasando su garra por detrás de su cabeza.

\- ¡hey Spike! si me permites opinar, creo que deberías aceptar el trato – decía Sunset llamando la atención de su amigo.

\- ¿Y por qué lo haría? – preguntaba.

\- porque como tú has dicho, ahora mismo escaseamos de recursos y dinero, y todo lo que ellos nos están ofreciendo es más que suficiente para poder abastecernos por varias semanas – comentaba la pony amarilla logrando que Spike se pusiera a pensar en la situación – además viendo un mapa, te puedes dar cuenta tú mismo que el siguiente pueblo está a varias millas de aquí. Tal vez podríamos llegar en unos días aun con el cuerpo sin descomponer, pero que tan seguros estamos de que en dicho pueblo hallaremos una comisaria del imperio equestriano ¿eh? – razonaba la unicornio lo mejor que podía para intentar convencer a Spike de aceptar la propuesta.

Pero después de unos segundos en los que el dragón no decía nada, Sunset volvía a tomar la palabra – escucha, sé que ser altruista con los demás no es una de tus principales características, inclusive yo no desearía gastar la poca munición que tenemos. Pero teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que nos encontramos ahora mismo, no podemos darnos el lujo de dejar pasar un botín como ese, digo, solo los dioses sabrán hasta cuando nos toparemos con otro criminal con recompensa – razonaba la pony captando por fin el interés del dragón. Era claro que también ella estaba preocupada por malgastar la poca artillería que les quedaba, pero las ganas de ayudar a esas pobres chicas eran aún más grandes.

Lo minutos pasaron, minutos que parecían convertirse en horas y en los cuales Spike no decidía. Por supuesto, esto sacaba de quicio a todos los presentes por la enorme tensión de no saber cuál sería su respuesta. Las criaturas, adultos, niños, el minotauro, incluso Sunset, todos ellos se encontraban expectantes a lo que diría el dragón.

\- *grrrrr* está bien, acepto el trato…..¡pero solo porque realmente necesitamos ese dinero! – Decidía finalmente Spike consiguiendo que todos los pobladores dieran un suspiro de alegría – ¡toma Sunset! Llénala de todo lo que puedas – ordenaba el reptil lanzándole un saco a la pony.

\- ¡enseguida! – respondía llena de alegría en su interior por haber logrado que Spike aceptara.

\- ¡muchas gracias! en serio, no sabe cuánto se lo agradecemos – decía el cantinero volviéndose a parar.

\- pues no me lo agradezcas, estoy haciendo esto por dinero, no porque quiera hacerlo en realidad – respondía Spike sin darle importancia – por cierto, a todo esto, aun no me han dicho en donde se encuentran escondidos esos cabrones – decía dirigiéndose al minotauro.

\- ¡oh cierto! Ellos tienen su guarida al este de aquí, es un condominio de dos pisos de habitaciones y está detrás de unas colinas. Supongo que como está oscureciendo prenderán varias luces y hogueras, así que cuando estén cerca lo más seguro es que vean destellos de luz, y ahí será donde están ocultos – decía el minotauro apuntando la dirección con su mano.

\- de acuerdo – entonces Spike regreso con Sunset - ¿terminaste? – pregunto de brazos cruzados.

\- sí, pero es demasiado dinero, no podremos cargarlo todo – confesaba la unicornio sujetando con algo de esfuerzo el saco lleno de monedas – creo que tendremos que usar una carreta para cargar con todo – decía mientras se amarraba el saco en el cuerpo.

\- muy bien, solo llena estos otros y nos vamos – dijo el dragón soltando un par de sacos pequeños a la pony.

\- p..pero ¿y el resto? – preguntaba el cantinero viendo que aun quedaría mucho dinero en el piso.

\- lo recogeremos cuando regresemos. Por ahora solo me aseguro una parte – respondía el dragón mientras comenzaba a encender un cigarrillo.

Después de algunos minutos, Sunset le paso los dos sacos llenos de monedas al dragón, quien los recibió y amarro en su cuerpo para asegurarse de que no se le cayeran – regresaremos en unas horas, así que estén pendientes – dijo como últimas palabras para comenzar a caminar por el desolado y oscuro sendero de la noche.

\- no deben preocuparse, salvaremos a sus hijas y las traeremos sanas y salvas – aseguraba Sunset dándoles una sonrisa reconfortante.

El viejo cantinero respondió dándole también una sonrisa sincera – lo se señorita, lo sé – dijo el minotauro dando una última mirada a los dos forasteros que se perdían en la oscuridad.

\- ¿en serio creen que podrán salvarlas? – pregunto un viejo lobo.

\- no lo sé, tal vez lo hagan, o tal vez simplemente escapen con el dinero que ya llevan – respondía un pony de tierra.

\- no sean desconfiados. Estoy seguro de que irán a salvarlas, estoy muy seguro – afirmaba el minotauro viendo la nada _"confió es usted y en su amigo señorita"_ pensó solo para continuar viendo el mismo camino que habían usado para ir a la guarida de los "asechadores".

 **Continuara….**


End file.
